revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Righteous Oxide
Hey now, I see that none of you charletons were able to do the grace of the mighty Righteous Oxide's - possibly one of the most compelling and tastefully written characters in comic book history - backstory any form of justice. I'm keeping these horrible chroniclings in tact so that people shall be reminded just how awful this wiki really is. My superior edits will be headed with "EDIT:" before the endit and "/EDIT" at the end. In short, fuck you and die. It was a glorious afternoon, the sun was bright and shining, the birds were chirping, the chimps were mating, the sun was shining, and everyone was happy. Everyone was happy even including William Frothingaurde''' EDIT': (EDITOR'S NOTE William Frothingaurde was not happy, he was FURIOUS AT INJUSTICE of the world, but he dealt with it of his own accord because he was the better man) '/EDIT''', the local priest and part-time chemist scientist. After saying his prayers at the church and saying a sermon he had a breakthrough in chemical technology that would shatter the science community's expectations. As he worked and worked at finishing his experiment a Revengerist came plummeting through his secret science lab during a battle. It was Odd Jog battling The Bug Bear, as the hero rose The Bug Bear shot a bug juice shot, Odd Jog barely dodged it, but in the process it ended up hitting William just as he was about to pour the last drop of nitrous oxide into the mixture. The result was a great explosion that destroyed the lab and the church it was under and also nearly killed Odd Jog if it weren't for his super power. As William arose from the rubble he was stickered with rage. "How doare those SUPER HEROES destroy a church and INTERRUPT MY VERY IMPORTANT SCIENTIST EXPERIMETN!!!???? They have offended God and Jesus and they will pay dearly." After saying that he saw a crucifix glowing with power. He thought it was a sign from god but it was actually a mixture of the chemical he created and the crucifix contained the Stone of Spark Kingdom. He took hold of the crucifix and declared a holy war against super powered people. In righterous fury he wielded the cross and was filled with power. He called himself Righteous Oxide from then on. Powers and Abilities Righteous Oxide has the power of Spark and Furium (the chemical he created). With it he performs a number of special moves. Most moves are unknown, but he could do more but he is yet to be heavily featured in any issue. Known Moves: Cross Smash - Righterous Oxide swings his crucifix using the power of Spark. Deals fire damage. Explode - Righteous Oxide can use Furium and create explosions that are nearly the size of a small boulder Nitrous Fury - Uses the power of Holy Fury to push his foes back. Quite possibly even able to slow down Dr Tasty Significance to the Revengerists Righteoius Oxide is a very important character. Even though he was only featured in 5 pages of an issue he QUITE POSSIBLY set off a series of events because if Odd Jog hadn't told that story he'd have been able to save Wanda Marie 5 minutes faster and not frustrated Wrath Panda so much. I really think when he gets in the way of the Revengerists he slows them down significantly, he may not be able to take them down but even with such lowly powers as Spark and Furium he can deal a significant amount of damage at leasat emotionally. Besides the Revengerists are the most overpowered characters of any comic and being able to slow THEM down is a feat of strength worthy of song. It is commonly believed that he will be featured as a main villain soon, I hope. It is also known that he is one of the top tier characters in terms of writing and aesthetic. Sightings This is not to be confused with sitings okay? In the 1984 issue Amazing Revengerists #16 he was in the 4th panel on page 7, CyBear was defending several pedestrians from, once again, Magento driving a car robot that shot missiles. Righteous Oxide was standing at an ATM watching the fight. In several pages of Issue #89 of The Revengerists: A World of Bad Guys the reader can see Righteous Oxide doing battle with some lesser heroes Jugglor, Joey Joerson, and Dump Fuckter. The thing here is he's battling differnent onces in each panel we see him in, CLEARLY indicating that he gets the upper hand on each. (or each one got tired of dealing with him and take turns.) Righteous Oxide may possibly appear in one panel of Issue #1945 of The Revengerists: Violence Limit as one of the many people flying through the air from an explosion caused by A Vampire during one of the battles. The only thing we see is a leg from the knee down and a forearm, but they have the Righeous Oxide colroscheme. In issue #467 of The Revengerists: Covert Fued Righteous Oxide is seen battling along side the temporary team-up of Gun Man, Sabretooth Walrus, The Veggy Blender, and the Chicken Cow against Dr Tasty and an exploding bear. He is knocked unconcious in the second pannel of the battle. He appears in the story arc The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened as fighting alongside some of the Power Girls. Though it is rumored that he may actually be mistaken for one of them. Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Awesomes Category:Lunatics Category:Super Scientists Category:Humans Category:Most Powerful Character